My Cinderella Story Scene
by nattikur cullen
Summary: An entry for Pretend Date Contest. Edward panics on seeing Jessica Stanley and asks Bella to pretend to be his girlfriend so that Jessica will back off. Little does he know what this does to Bella. One shot. All human. R&R please.


**MY CINDERELLA STORY SCENE**

**A/N: This is an entry for Pretend Date Contest. It's a one shot. Oh, and the song is _Best Damn Thing _by _Avril Lavigne_.**

**Pretend Date Contest**

**1. Cannon pairings. No exceptions.  
2. Must be able to relate to Pretend Dating. Be  
creative!  
3. Must have a plot. (No threesome, slash, and etc.  
Lemons are accepted)  
4. Must be a one-shot. It can be extended after the  
contest ends.  
5. Must have rules pasted on entry and summary marked  
with Pretend Date Contest or PDC.  
6. Contest ends June 22nd, 2009, 11:59 PM EST (Eastern  
Time). Two entries allowed.**

**PM blackandivorykeys when you are finished with your  
entry or have questions. Three winners get prizes.  
Good luck! Can't wait to see what you come up with. ;)**

**

* * *

**

(Edward's POV)

It was eight o'clock in the morning and I was currently trapped in a rather large rundown red Chevy truck. No matter how many times I insisted that we take my car, Bella was always insisting twice as hard that we take her truck. I personally didn't understand her obsession with the thing. It was old and rusty, it had a strangely loud engine and it reached about a quarter of the speed my Volvo did.

I sighed in relief as Bella parked the truck in my usual space and jumped out of it as soon as I could, running around the truck immediately to make sure I was there to stop Bella from tumbling into the car parked beside us as she made her way out of her seat. With my assistance she was able to make it out without hurting herself, myself or any cars surrounding us.

"You're so overprotective," she muttered, her voice thick with irritation.

I rolled my eyes but didn't deny it. I was rather overprotective of Bella. She was, and always had been, by best friend. We'd met when we were just three and had once made mud pies together. My sister, Alice, extremely disapproved of that.

I was snapped back to reality at the sound of a familiar voice. It still made me groan loudly. I couldn't stand Jessica Stanley. I usually tried to avoid her at eyes costs, but it seemed she had already seen me and was on her way to the where I stood with Bella, ready to convince me that she was the girl of my dreams. I sighed and turned my back to where she was approaching from. Bella grinned at me and gripped my hand tightly. Suddenly I was inspired. I leant forward and brushed my cheek against Bella's, my lips finally reaching her ear. "Pretend to be my girlfriend?" I begged, keeping my voice a quiet rushed whisper. Bella seemed shocked but nodded slightly, unable to move her head much – my cheek was still pressed against hers.

"Edward?" Jessica asked, her voice ringing with disapproval. I took a deep breath and slid my cheek back across Bella's, my lips following it. I didn't stop until my lips brushed against hers and I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her in for a tight hug. Then, finally, I withdrew from the cosy embrace and turned to Jessica. "Hello Jessica. Wonderful morning, isn't it?"

Jessica huffed and looked up into the bleak grey sky before looking back to me, a bemused look in her eyes. "Now that you're here," she said, her lashes flickering up and down.

I felt Bella link her arm with me then and turn to kiss me on the cheek before looking back at Jessica. "Hello Jess. It _is_ a wonderful morning. Simply delighting. So perfect…" She trailed off and turned back to me as I turned to her, our eyes locking.

Jessica groaned as she took in our position, our moods, all due to our brilliant acting. She finally understood. "Well, at least get a room," she murmured. Angrily, she turned on her heal and strut away, still mumbling snide comments under her breath.

(Bella's POV)

As I stared into Edward's perfect emerald-green eyes I found myself breathless, as if the air had been knocked out of me. I couldn't see Jess anyone, I couldn't hear her. I couldn't see or hear _anyone_. That is, anyone except Edward. Edward, the boy I had loved for so many years. Edward, the boy I was always wanted. Edward, the boy who had thought we were 'just friends' for far too long now. Edward, the boy I could never tell the entire truth to. I took a deep breath and engraved these last few minutes to my memory. I'd never want to forget this day, for it was probably the closest I'd ever get to Edward. Even if he were only pretending, this had been my dream for so long now.

I could suddenly hear the familiar song playing in my head.

_Where are the hopes, where are the dreams,  
My Cinderella story scene?  
When do you think they'll finally see,  
That you're not not not gonna get any better,  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never?  
Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me,  
We're not the same._

I sighed as Edward took a step backwards, his arm falling out of mine. "Well," he murmured, his silky voice sending my heart into spasms. He ran a hand through his messy bronze hair, stunning me yet again. "That was certainly interesting."

I could only nod, not trusting myself to speak yet. I could feel my brain slowly turn to mush, my eyes slowly shutting.

"Bella?" Edward asked, his voice frantic with worry.

Then I fell, my consciousness swiped from me in an instant, into a pare of strong, warm, wonderful arms.

_I found my hopes, I found my dreams,  
My Cinderella story scene._

_

* * *

_

**I hope you liked it. You especially, blackandivorykeys. *grins***

**- Nattikur Cullen**


End file.
